Gaiheki (Outside the wall)
by YasashiKidekuria
Summary: Mashiro was a regular 17 year old high-school student. At least he was 12 hours ago. After saving a girl from his school who turned out to be non-human he then discovers that he and his sister are both non-human and they've been adopted by two human parents. Now he is escaping from the capital city with this girl (Miho Akimoto) and his sister Chiaki to find a certain rebel group.
1. Prolougue

My name is Mashiro Rei, or at least twelve hours ago I was. Twelve hours ago I was a normal seventeen-year-old student attending his final days of school. Twelve hours ago I found out my real parents were dead and the people who I addressed as mom and dad are in prison. The only things I know for sure at this moment in time is I am not human and neither is my sister or the girl I saved on my way home.

My sister's name is Chiaki R… I mean Yamashita. The two of us were apparently born into a unique non-human clan born with enhanced visual abilities and physical abilities. The clan was once known as the most powerful of the non-humans until one of their own defected to the humans and massacred the rest. The murderer, my sister and I are what is left of the Yamashita clan. I still don't understand why we weren't killed with the rest of my real family. The other girls name is Miho Akimoto, a second year student at what used to be our school. I found her being ganged up on by a group of taggers. Taggers are the people who hunt down non-humans in the capital city and will either kill you or send you back to the ghetto. I don't know why I saved her I just felt an instinct to.

Now we are in some worn down shantytown that has never seen a living entity since nineteen ninety-five. That was also the same year that non-humans were discovered and gun control was issued in Japan. Cities became hostile and eventually abandoned, humans secluded themselves inside of giant walls while the non-humans were either killed or ran away to form their own colonies. Now I'm just like those non-humans running from the humans that had labeled them as demons and monsters yet contradict themselves when they are the ones committing the genocide. Not only that but those hypocritical humans take those they call demons and monsters and do experiments on them. Vulgar ones at that, their purpose unknown.

I can here Chiaki try to explain something to me but I've lost touch with reality at this point. Everything seems surreal to me it's scaring me. I just don't understand, I never understood, I don't think I can understand how in just twelve hours my name changed, my social life, my friends, my family, my status as what was considered normal all vanished. Vanished into thin air just like the water being absorbed into the ground of this damaged floor in the slowly crumbling house where I find my self and my only family I have left and a girl who I barely know but decided to save inexplicably. If I never ran to her aid this would have never happened. No I can't think like that, I've never been someone to save my own skin when someone else is in trouble. It's just who I am. I did what was right, but what is right and wrong in this world now. We not in the capital city anymore there are no more rules here.

"Shiro, get it together!" Chiaki was whispering at me now. "Shit, Shiro there here looking for us."

Shiro is the nickname I got when I was a kid, but that was irrelevant at the moment in time. We needed to get a way out of there fast. I was kind of hoping she already had a plan or Miho came up with something but she was sulking in the corner across the room from me. Miho and I were useless since we left the city.

"Well what should we do?" I asked knowing Chiaki had no idea what to do.

"We could fight our way out I have my katana with me, its equal on both sides" That was what I expected her to say.

"Like hell it's even sided, there's fifteen guys out there" It should have been obvious to Chiaki. "How do you think they got here?" I asked.

"Where are you going with this Shiro?" She fully knew where I was going with it she was just afraid to say it herself. The taggers were getting closer to us we had to act quickly.

"Come on out the back door" I said as I grabbed Miho. "Be as quiet as possible."

"No shit captain obvious." Chiaki was trying to be a smartass.

"I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas genius." That shut her up for a bit. The plan was to sneak around the taggers and take the cars they drove here in. The only thing I didn't account for was if they left the keys in or not. Luckily one of the taggers was having a smoke by the cars. It was likely he had the key but for which car was the hard part now.

"Chiaki go get the keys from that guy." She was the only one with a weapon so she went to get the guy while we hid. Chiaki snuck up behind the tagger and put her katana right through his back. Miho and I found it difficult to watch but it had to be done. Then I noticed something, all the taggers flashlights were gone.

"Shit where'd they go?" This was bad I lost the people we were hiding from and Chiaki was taking a long time finding the right car.

"There you are you little bastards." I tried to turn around but before I could I was face first on the ground with the taggers all around me. They had Miho too. "You gave us quite a bit of trouble you know that?" There was no getting up from where I was, my head felt like it was about to burst. He kicked me hard right in the side again. I yelled in pain from one of my ribs breaking. Chiaki was our only hope now. One of the taggers pulled out a gun. No one should be able to get their hands on one not even the military thanks to certain human rights that were invoked but I guess nobody would care all the way out here. He aimed straight for my head, I heard Miho screaming out.

"Don't kill him, please!" It was wasted breath, until I watched as a katana flew over my head and right into one of the taggers chest followed by Chiaki jump in a finished the rest of them off two knives. I was relived but I could barely stand up. I was half conscious but we made it to the car.

"You're always getting yourself in trouble idiot. But that's what big sisters are for." Chiaki said as we drove off.

"Yeah" Was all I could muster up after everything that just happened. An eerie gust of wind blew over as we set off to wherever we were going. All I knew was the safe life I lived was officially over. I was now a wanted criminal along with Chiaki and Miho. Or at least that's what wed be labeled by the Humans.


	2. Upheaval

Twelve hours earlier

"Shiro would you quit spacing out we've got work to do." That was my friend Emi starting to lecture me again.

"Sorry it's a nice day outside." I was lying since I always stare out the window during class and Emi knew I was.

"You're not going to pass your exams if you keep day dreaming idiot." I get called that a lot by my sister and Emi. I became friends with Emi when she started attending classes here at the begging of the year. I didn't talk to people often until she showed up. For some reason I felt comfortable around her, there was a strange connection. Nothing intimate just a connection that I find hard to explain.

To be honest since I started school when I was young I always felt different. This unknown feeling deep inside of me always separated me from other kids. I wasn't normal and I could never comprehend why. I preferred to be in solitude anyway or at least until Emi showed up. She never left me alone so I let her stick around.

"Hey Shiro why don't you come over and study tonight?" Emi asked. "Midterms are coming and you really need to pull up your grades."

"Sorry I've got work today after class, your house is on the way so we can walk together." I didn't plan on studying anyway, I was passing so I never felt the need to.

I worked part time at a restaurant and I enjoyed working there. The owner was nice and so was the rest of the staff. I was even considering staying there after finishing school. It never crossed my mind of what I wanted to do after high school and I was already content with the job I had so I never found myself stressing over furthering my education.

"Hey Shiro if your free this weekend you should come to the spring festival with me." Emi was walking next to me. She was always constantly asking me to go places with her.

"Maybe." I replied like I always do, when I say maybe to something it was more like a nice way of saying no. Emi could read me like a book though so my attempts to wriggle out of her plans always failed.

"C'mon Shiro, that girl your interested in will be there." She was poking fun at me now. She had a devious expression on her face as well.

"I don't know who your talking about." I was still trying to lie but I was failing miserably. I was never a good liar.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about idiot, that girl in from second year class 10B." Emi was good at memorizing details of just about anything it was creepy. If she wanted to she could memorize your entire schedule.

"Alright, alright I'll come to the festival just go home already!" I gave up rather easily that time. Normally it would take a lot more than that to get me to go somewhere. It was true though, there was a girl I had my eye on. I was running late for work so I got on the bus instead of walking.

"Rei-Kun there you are, on time as always!" That was my boss who always called me by my last name and always seemed to be in a good mood. "Ready to get to work?"

"Yes!" It was a busy night at the restaurant, but I didn't mind because I always felt more accomplished when business was good and it kept the Boss worry free. During my shift a strange group walked in and asked for a private table. They had a special symbol on their matching coats. It was the Hojin SS, a scientific group in Japan that did experiments on the non-humans. It was a controversial matter that I never supported. Nobody ever mentioned anything about it because if you voiced your opinion against the government you'd probably get beaten within an inch of your life. The capital city was corrupt and unfair but its not like there's anywhere else to live if you're a human thanks to the war which resulted in half the country being destroyed.

I continued on with my work but I couldn't help but notice every time I went to the private table I was getting long intimidating looks from one of the men at the table. It was as if he was burning a hole right through me, and I couldn't understand why I was getting those stares. A few minutes later I had to go the table again, the atmosphere was incredibly uncomfortable. I poured them some water and as I was turning away I bumped into one of the servers who was carrying a tray of glasses. They began to fall but strangely it appeared they were falling in slow motion. One, two, three, four, five, six, I counted as I caught all of them then time sped up again.

"Nice catch Rei-Kun!" The server patted me on the back. Then again, I felt the intense stares pounding my back. I began sweating, I was so nervous and my mind went blank.

"Rei-kun are you alright?" My boss showed up to the table. I could see a news report on the television behind him describing that a very skilled non-human has broken into the city and was last spotted in the area that I worked in. Was that why they were staring? They think I'm the suspect? I felt like throwing up I was so nervous.

"Rei?" I completely spaced out, the entire restaurant was staring now.

"I… I'm not feeling so great, d… do you mind if I head out early?" All I could think about was leaving, I knew that I wasn't the suspect but my instincts told me to get the hell out of there.

"That's rare to see you like this Rei. Yeah sure go get some rest, I'll see you next week." My boss let me off early fortunately. I grabbed all my stuff and began to head home. I was starting to get paranoid now, what if I was being tailed.

"Impossible, what could anyone want with me?" I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't helping. Every sound I heard was like a trigger for my anxiety but I was becoming more aware of my surroundings and I had a feeling someone was watching me from the roof of a building.

"Ridiculous no one is up th…" Shockingly enough I saw a figure up on the roof. My knees were shaking I almost tripped over myself. I started to run as fast as I could to my house, I was only a few blocks away. I was halfway there when I crashed into something.

"Shit that hurt!" I looked up to see the figure of a girl with a terrified expression on her face. It was the girl from class 10B second year, Miho Akimoto.

"Miho what are you doing out here? Are you all right? Why are you running?" I bombarded with her with questions but she wasn't even looking at me but instead at the group behind me that was from the restaurant. The feeling of their intense stares pierced my back again. Miho was paralyzed in fear and my brain told me to run but my instincts told me to stay. I turned around.

"Out of the way boy if you know what's good for you." One of the men said. What did they want from Miho? Was she the suspect? Ridiculous she's been at my school for two years.

"Are you deaf kid? I said move." I took a step closer to them I don't know why. "Don't come any closer." He pulled out a knife.

"What do you want from her?" What was I doing? I really was an idiot.

"I guess I should tell you since you lead us to her." What was he talking about? "This girl you see here is a half blood" Human and non-human? "Our job is to take her back to the lab and perform an experiment on her." There was no way I was going to let that happen but what could I do? I only knew kendo and I had no weapon so I'm useless.

"I won't let you take her!" I shouted. It was a stupid thing to say.

"Fucking kid, have it your way then." He sprang at me with the knife. I narrowly avoided it. He gave me a deep cut on my arm and now I was surrounded by four of them. They were coming from all angles until one of them tackled me from behind.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Shut up, make any more noise and I'll break your arms." I couldn't move. "Boss what do we do with him?"

"We were only assigned to bring the girl alive, get rid of the boy." They were going to kill me. One of them held another knife to my throat. They were really going to do it. What's going to happen to Miho? I couldn't save her. What about Chiaki, Mom and Dad? I can't die here, shit.

"Sorry kid, this is where it ends for you." They all had a little laugh, the sick bastards. The knife was pressed against my neck now. I felt a strange feeling in my gut again, almost like a surge of power and then I blacked out. When I came to I saw four guys lying on the ground. There was blood everywhere and I had a knife in my hand. Miho was still there, she still look terrified.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You killed them all." She barely got the words out. "You got up and killed all of them." I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could I have gotten up and killed them. That didn't matter anymore, I could hear sirens. We head to leave.

"Are you alright?" She didn't answer me. "Come on we need to get out of here" Thankfully she followed me. My best bet was to get to my house and ask my parents what was happening since I couldn't comprehend it myself. I could barely hold myself together, the world I knew was slowly crumbling in front of me. The sirens were getting closer so I took a detour into an alleyway. I took longer but I would have rather played it safe. My arm was still bleeding profusely and I could barely feel it now. My house was in sight now but I could see the flashing lights reflecting off the building behind us. Did they know we went this way? I kept asking myself but there were no witnesses. At least I thought there weren't any. Miho was falling behind.

"Hurry my house is right there." We crashed through my front door and there was my sister, and my mom, and my dad all sitting around the table drinking tea. My parents looked worried compared to Chiaki who was perfectly calm. I didn't know where to start.

"Your back early Shiro." My sister pointed out. "Your arm is gushing blood."

"Cut the bullshit!" Everyone looked at me surprised. I was shaking so much you could see the tea making small ripples in their cups. "Who the hell am I?"

"I guess you really did awaken, this is going to be troublesome." Chiaki was saying things as if I knew what she was talking about. "The cats out of the bag Riku, you should probably explain it to him." Riku was my father's first name but why was Chiaki calling him that?

"Shiro look at me closely, you've probably started connecting the dots already but I'll try to tell you this as clearly as possible."

"What are you talking abo.." He interrupted me.

"Shiro we don't have much time so please let me speak quickly." I sat down quietly. "You are not human." My eyes went wide. "I am not your real father and neither is your mother, we took you in when you were just a baby seventeen years ago." I couldn't believe what was going on.

"Your real parents were apart of a non-human clan with very unique abilities but the clan was wiped out during the war. Chiaki and you are the last of the clan." My mother was on the verge of tears as my Dad continued to speak. I could hear vehicles rolling up to the front of our house. Miho was quietly peering through the blinds.

"They've found us!" She was getting scared again.

"Come to the back now." My Dad opened a secret door and led us to an underground tunnel. "Shiro and you young girl follow Chiaki and do everything she tells you… I am afraid this is goodbye for now." Everything was happening so fast now, I couldn't handle the truth either. They were about to close the door and head to the front. You could hear the military at the door shouting.

"Wait!" I called out to Mom and Dad they looked back tears filling their eyes and running down their fragile faces. "Thank you for everything."

"Good luck Shiro." My dad said. I could barely hold in my emotions at this point.

"We love you Shiro." My mother said with her soothing voice. They closed the door and you could hear the military barge in. I felt the tickle of water running down my face. I'm going to miss mothers voice.


	3. Pit Stop

Two hours northeast of Capital City.

"Lets stop and rest here for the rest of the night." Chiaki pulled into what appeared to be an abandoned hotel. I had no idea where we were, somewhere near what used to be Tokorozawa before the war. It had been about four hours since the sudden destruction of my normal life happened. Fourteen hours since I was at school and on my way to work. Two hours since I last saw my parents. For some reason I am still calling them Mom and Dad despite not being my real parents. They were still the closest person that represented a Mom and Dad so I kept calling them that. I was exhausted, my entire left side of my body was on fire. I definitely had a broken rib or two. My breathing was being restricted.

"Let me take a look at that." Chiaki lifted my shirt to get a closer look. "Unfortunately I can't fix that right now, your gonna have to endure a little while longer. Get some food and water from the trunk Miho."

Miho quietly shuffled over to the car and opened the trunk. She found basic necessities for survival in it. There was water, some bread, and a box with minor first aid equipment in it. There was just enough food and water to last a day. She brought it to Chiaki and set it down with a silent sigh. Miho hasn't said a word since we escaped the taggers. Chiaki handed me a bottle of water.

"Drink up, you'll need it more than me."

"Just stop." I knocked the bottle from her hands.

"What are you on about now?" She was getting irritated.

"Since when were you so concerned about my well being?" Chiaki was rarely around before all of this happened. She was always out late and if she was at home she was in her room. She became very distant from all of us since her fifteenth birthday.

"Shiro now's not the time." She realized what I was getting at.

"You always do this, every time I need to talk to you your apparently busy. What next, are you going to disappear like you always have? " I was pissed.

"Your noisy." Chiaki was staring at the ground and was quiet. Her mood completely changed. I hardly noticed I was so angry.

"You can't just ignore me for the past nine years and now you want to help me. How could I ever call you my sister!" As I finished my sentence Chiaki's hand came flying from the side. She got me clean across my face with a solid slap. There was an uncomfortable silence. Miho had her head buried between her legs, tears were falling to the ground. Chiaki broke the silence.

"Drink some water and get some rest, I'll explain the plan tomorrow morning and we'll head on out." Her fist was clenched and you could tell she was shaking as she walked out of the room. Now just Miho and I were in the room, he head still between her legs.

"Sorry you had to hear all that." I felt sorry for putting her through that ordeal. "You should probably get some rest too." She looked up at me and wiped the tears from her face. There was no way I could sleep with the piercing pain in my side.

"Does it hurt bad?" To my surprise Miho had actually made a complete sentence. She slowly crawled across the floor to me.

"Of course it hurts." She flinched and got nervous again. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Why'd you ask?"

"I… I might be able to do something." She kept getting closer. "I need you to take your shirt off though" The first time a have a real conversation with her and it's about taking my shirt off.

"What are you going to do?" I was slightly concerned about what she was getting at.

"Just take it off already, it's already embarrassing enough to ask you once." Her face was blushing. I really didn't want her to worry about me.

"It's alright you don't have to worry about m…" She was right up against me now. I lost my balance and fell over and she followed.

"Shit that hurt a lot." I opened my eyes to find Miho right on top of me.

"I… I… I'm really sorry, are you okay?" Her face was as red as a tomato. "Please take your shirt off so I can take a look." I made her ask three times no wonder why she's so embarrassed.

"Alright I'll take it off." It's not like she would let me go until I let her try and help.

"Don't move please." She was very polite when she spoke to me. There was no way I could move so I laughed that she even asked. She pressed her hand against where the pain was coming from. Her hands were frigid, and then they suddenly became very warm. There was a blue glow coming from her hands. She was soothing the pain somehow.

"How are you doing that?" I asked as the blue light captivated me.

"It's the ability I was born with. I haven't mastered it though so I can't completely heal your ribs." She seemed bothered by something when she spoke. "Please don't tell anyone about my ability." That must have been why so I avoided the topic for the time being.

"I never asked, did you have parents back in the Capital?" She hesitated to answer.

"My mother died when I was young and my father abandoned me after I finished middle school." I felt bad for asking.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She finished what she was doing. I felt way better than I did five minutes ago. "Thank-you." She smiled, it was the first time I've ever seen her smile. It was a cute smile.

"It's the least I could do after you saved me earlier." She reminded me of what happened back in Capital City.

"It wasn't me who saved you. It was whatever took over inside of me." I still don't know how that happened. All I know is that it was my unique ability.

"If you weren't there then I wouldn't have been saved." She had a valid point. "So thank-you for that."

"I guess your right. But I do have one question." She hadn't noticed yet. "Why are you still on me? Her face went red with her sudden realization and she quickly jumped off of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" It was really easy to embarrass her.

"Well we should probably get some sleep now." I was finally at ease since the pain had diminished substantially. Miho nodded and smiled again.

"Goodnight, Mashiro-Kun." That was the first time she said my name. She made it sound sweet.

"Goodnight." I smiled back and went to sleep.

Authors note

Hey everyone! I hope your enjoying the story so far. I know I put it under the section of Code Geass but that's because it has similar concepts to Code Geass. If you feel that my story is similar to a different show let me know I really appreciate the help It's the first really long story I have decided to write and I would love to hear from you guys. Feel free to talk about anything to do with the story. Here's some questions you can answer if you feel like it.

What do you think about the characters so far?

Are you enjoying the plot and finding it interesting?

Are there any changes I should make to my writing?

Do you think the story is similar to a show other than Code Geass? If yes let me know which show.

Don't forget to follow me if you like the story so far and stay up to date with the chapters. I am trying to come out with one a week and work on it when I don't have to work. Thank you for reading and possibly following me.


End file.
